GUERRA DE SEXOS!
by ana alejandra hirameku
Summary: HAAA! LA GUERRA DE SEXOS COMIENZA, todos estan listos para pasar un buen rato riendose de las estupideses que ponemos?(sllencio)--U olvidenlo, solo leean y dejen review
1. Default Chapter

Ale: hiiiiiiiiiiii, quiubo? Si es que alguien esta leyendo esta tonteria, ¡¡¡Bienvenidos sean a GUERRA DE SEXOS!!!!!!, y les pondre....  
  
Eri: Jey!!! Falto yo, si vine, Verdad que me han visto??!!!!! Aparte ni siquiera nos haz presentado, y ya estas dando el nombre de esto ¬¬  
  
Ale: bien, a mi ya me conocen, por que es MI, secion, y en cuanto a ti, si, por desgracia ya te vimos, y para quiern no nos conozca, yo soy ale y esta es la molesta de mi prima  
  
Eri: Bueno, yo estoy salvando esta historia de tus tonterías ¬¬. Como sea, soy co-autora a este fic. Yo soy c-erika. Ahora a lo que estabamos. Esta es guerra de Sexos!! Aquí las mujeres defienden su titulo. Y dicen que no deberia ser dios hombre! Si no mujer!!  
  
Ale: por lo que se, Dios ha hecho un buen trabajo, el no tiene la culpa de las mensadas que agan ustedes y de las ideas raras y enfermas que se les ocurren, los hombres no tienmen nada de malo...¬¬  
  
Eri: Si no, tu muy pacifista. Corre y vete a green peace  
  
Ale: oye, que me viste cara de que?, de pilika y sus pitufos que salban el ambiente, por mi que conviertan el amazona en aserrín con todo y amazonas  
  
Eri: te vi cara de mi prima ^^  
  
Pilika: QUE TIENEN DE MALO MIS PITUFOS, DIGO, LOS CROCOPOLS QUE VIVEN CON MIGO EN EL BOSQUE!!?!!!?  
  
Eri: Ya vez, tu y tu amazona ya la hicieron enojar  
  
Ale: ami que me importa esa inútil y devil mujer ¬¬,......ELLA NISIQUIERA CONCURSA!!!!!!!  
  
Len: PLAGIADORA!!!  
  
Ale: ¬¬ si no es por que tu si concursas, tambien te correria, SEGURIDAD!!!!(unos gorilas de negro llegan para llevarse a pilika)  
  
Mono 1: si señorita!!!!  
  
Ale: ^^ como me gusta que me digan asi, ejem, si, podrían llevarse a la niña ecologista a su aciento y asegurate de amararla con cuerdas de nailon (se retiran arrastando a la pilíta de las greñas) ha, y el pelos de aguja con los demas (el mono dos se lleva al chino a un armario donde esta muy apretados, concursantes de diversas series que no tienen NADA que ver entre si)  
  
Eri:......@@.....-_-......@@U (pensando) que no eran gorilas?muy bien, aprovechando que salio un shaman colado vamos a presentar a los participantes de la primera ronda!!!  
  
Ale: (pensando) y esta que demonios se cree, por que nos mira a todos como si pudiaeramos entender todo lo que pasa en su pequeña y retorcida mente, que no ve que no tenemos laso pisicologico? (hablando) ehhhhh, peri em te..., tecientes bien?  
  
Eri: (pensando) por que siento que leen mis pensamientos. (hablando) Nada. ^^* Bueno vamos a presentar a los de la primera ronda  
  
Ale: claro peri, todos te queremos, ejem, bien, en la primera ronda esta, em, heee, (susurando) mi lista, quien tiene mi lista  
  
Eri: (haciendo flores y aviones de papel y luego lanzándolos al fuego, los papeles decian LISTA DE PARTICIPANTES) Ups. Creo....creo.....creo que los tiene la chacha. Utiliza la mia  
  
Ale: ¬¬, no importa, (sacando la lista) ejem, ^^ como decia, los personajes de la primera ronda son (saliendo cada personaje al ser nombrados)Yoh, Mai, Tyson, Meilin, Chico bestia y Zoe (imitando al de 100 mexicanos) TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, QUE COMENZAMOS CON CIEN....a no, eso era otra cosa ^^u  
  
Eri: peRdonen, apenas la sacamos del maniconmio, (susurando) no la aguantaron.(hablando) EMPEZEMOS CON EL PRIMER CONCURSO DE GUERRA DE SEXOS!!!  
  
Ale: sin ir tan pronto, primero tenemos que presentar a los losers del concurso  
  
Mai: LOSER TU ABUELA  
  
Eri: desacanse en paz ^__-  
  
Ale: jaja, no es gracioso, bien, como decia, se tienen que presentar y decir lo que mas les gusta y por que vinieron a qui?  
  
Chico bestia: yo vine por el premio de un año gratis de comida para gatos y una casa de elefantes para ocaciones practicas  
  
Ale: o.O  
  
Eri: (viendo la lista de premios en blanco) sera un mal tecleo?  
  
Ale: chico BESTIA, esos no son los premios...  
  
CB: ....ahhhh.....pero tiene algo que ver con comida verdad?  
  
Ale: no  
  
Eri: (pensando) creo que habia un premio de cinco sentavos  
  
CB: entonces yo me largo, no tengo por que estar aquí si no es pòr algo comestible  
  
Ale: A NO. AHORA TE JODES, LLEBAMOS TODO UN MES PLANEANDO Y PIDIENDO ESPACIO EN LA TELEVISORA PARA QUE TU ME SALGAS CON TUS MAMADAS DE QUE TE LARGAS. TE VAS A CHINGAR Y ME BALE UN REVERENDO CACAHUATE QUE TE AYAN MAL INFORMADO DE ESTO SI ES QUE.....  
  
Eri: según yo....apenas antier se me corrió la idea @@.......quiero un cacahuate ^^  
  
Ale: ¬¬, bueno, los changos es asta el siguiente cap, a qui el chiste es que te quedas, y no quiero ni oir ni pio  
  
Cb: ablen con mi agente  
  
Ale: (con una aura maldita) ASRAN MINTOS SITEIS CINTROS(le cae un yunque de 5000 toneladas al chico bestia en la molleja)  
  
Erika: y los cinturones el cingon  
  
Ale: SEGURIDAD (salen los mismos gorilas de hace rato)  
  
Mono dos: si?  
  
Ale: saquen al animaloide de debajo de esa cosa y .....tambien lo amarran a una silla......mientas tanto sigamos con lo de las presentaciones  
  
Erika: Mai nos haces el favor de presentarte??  
  
Mai: vine aquí por el premio de 5 000000000 dolares  
  
Erika: no seran los 5 centavos?  
  
Mai:.........(le el folleto) soy dislexica?? (en el folleto decia .000000000 5) Bueno pues yo si me largaré. Nadie obliga a la maravillosa mai a hacer estupideces.  
  
Ale: bueno, no te enojes, si te quedas te daremos un regalo sorpresa que sera mejor que cinco centavos ¬¬ que carácter..........., SUBAN DENUEBO EL YUNQUE  
  
Eri: (pensando).....cualquier cosa es mejor que 5 centavos, bueno, tal vez el yunque no lo sea  
  
Ale: ^^ no, el yunque es por si aun quiere irse  
  
Eri: LEES MIS PENSAMIENTOS O QUE ONDA!!!  
  
Mai. ......yunque....yuenque....asi yunque.....un momento.....YUNQUE!!!!  
  
Ale: si Mai, "Yunque" Igriega, u, ene, ku, u, e, "YUNQUE", Y LO SUVEN CINCO METROS MAS  
  
Mai: O.o ok, si tu tanto insiste, ademas, no quiero defraudar a todos mis admiradores (pose sexi n_-)  
  
Ale: ¬¬ el siguente es..... Yoh?. Quien trajo al mariguano aquí? No quiero que me agan competencia con el negosio de la coca  
  
Yoh: jijiji, yo solo vine a patrocinar mi producto happy  
  
Ale: una sola grapa y se me larga  
  
Cb: (AUN abajo del yunque) hey por que si puede irse  
  
Eri: EL PIANO POR FAVOR!!! (le cai sobre el yunque un piano que lo aplasta mas)  
  
Ale: o.O buen punto, oye, quien trajo el piano?, bueno, eso no importa, donde estaba, aaaah si, bien, si sacas tus grapas...ehhh....te....te mandamos una semana al bosque sin comida ni agua y tendras que sobrevivir como puedas  
  
Yoh: siiiiii, una escurcion  
  
Ale. Y un mes de entrenamiento con Pilika Kioko y Ana  
  
Yoh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Eri: Te compadezco....kioko es 50 veces mas pior que Ana(para los que no entiendad lean "Un nuevo torneo" de c-erika)  
  
Yoh: (se pone en forma fetal y se lanza al pizo como el pinche traumado que es) ToT no anita, no lo agas, yo me porte bien, no mas porfavor, porfavor anita, no. No no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (empiesa a cumbulcionarse y a salirle espuma por la boca)  
  
Ale: o.O pues que le ara ana ¬¬  
  
Eri. Yo creo que eso significa que se queda  
  
Cb: te kae?  
  
Ale; (arrepentida) no, que he hecho?!?, no Yoh porfavor, no llores Yoh lindo, nos fugaremos al extrangero para poder abrir una tienda juntos, venderemos sobres, crapas, inyecciones y los que quieras pero no te traumes Yoh ToT  
  
Eri: nuestro seguro no cubre traumados ToT  
  
Yoh: (dejando de cumbulcionarse) y tambien cigarros?  
  
Ale; que no te estabas muriendo? (ya lo tenia cargado y listo para salir corriendo al hospital)  
  
Yoh: no si se trata de negocios jijiji  
  
Ale: FARZANTE (lo avienta a las paredes falsas del estudio que se caen como piezas de domino, luego rueda por las escaleras, se pega con una tetera con agua hirbiendo, se abre un armario del cual se le caen todas las cosas que tenia dentro, maletas pelotas. Pesas, patines, perros. Gatos y peceras, ademas de un carrito a control remoto que safa una de las multiples cuerdas del set que tira el piano recien levantado que para rematar le cae encima)  
  
Eri: Bueno vamos con la siguiente concursante  
  
Los concursantes: o.O  
  
Eri: quien se ofrece??  
  
Concursantes: O.o  
  
Eri: bien lo hare por dedocrasia (erika primero señala al gato que se escapaba del piano, luego al pobre pez fuera de la pecera y termina apuntando a meilin)  
  
Eri. Pasa meilin(se esperan 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7,8.....segundos) APURATE QUE SOLO TENEMOS MEDIA HORA!!  
  
Meilin: (bien fresota) Hay pues que pesados no?, yo solo estoy aquí por que ziahoran dijo que vendría con migo, pero el muy desgraciado llego de la manita con el cerezo, y ahora las va a pagar esa naca y...  
  
Eri: Oye no estamos del otro lado del espejo asi que nos vale tu desastrosa vida amorosa. (programa cursi de no se que canal de programación mexicana)  
  
Ale: o.O Huy, que agresividad, bueno, el que sigue es...o zielos, toyson, digo Takato, digo ese de poto programa, Tyson-Takao de los Geyblade  
  
Eri: ........gey blade??..........@@  
  
Ale: ¬¬como sea, ^^ cuentanos por que bienes al progrma?  
  
Tyson: es que tengo que limpiar el salon U_Uu  
  
Eri: o zielos....es la historia mas triste que jamas haya escuchado TTTOOOOOTTTT  
  
Ale: ¬¬ chillonas a qui no quiero, asi que o se calma o se va al cuarto de tortura ¬¬*  
  
Erika: (traumandose igual que yoh) no barnye noooooooooooo  
  
Ale: y teletubis y bob esponja y las pistas de blue, Nube luz, y hey yey el avioncito, Dora la exploradora y......  
  
Erika: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!NO MAS NO MAS, NOOOOOOO!!! Ya me porto bien pero por lo que mas qiuieras no eso.....  
  
Ale: bueno, ahora lo que quiero es que presentes al suiguiente concursante  
  
Eri: pasale......  
  
Zoe: hay te hablan.....(a la nada)  
  
Eri: Zoe...... ERES LA UNICA LOOSER RESTANTE!!!  
  
Zoe: no soy looser!!  
  
Eri: apostamos?  
  
Melin: yo digo que si  
  
Mai: a mi se me haces que es manflora  
  
Tyson: que hermosa chica *¬*  
  
Yoh: grapas y mariguanas al dos por uno (Promocionanado como vieja de tianguis mezclado con vendedor de refrescos de las esquinas)  
  
Ale: Yooooooh!!!!!  
  
Eri: gane ^^ 1- 0. ejem.... Empezemos con el primer concurso!!!!  
  
Ale: Primero hay que explicar las reglas: *son concursos de hombres contra mujeres, representaran su sexo y su series, *Seles dara puntos por el evento, 0 no quiso, 1 se arrepintió, 2 no llego al final, 3 completo exitosamente la prueba, *Sumando los puntos indibuduales nos daran la conclusión grupal, *Se les dara un punto al sexo que gane *Y el ribal mas fuerte de cada sexo pasa a la semifinal Todo claro? ^^  
  
(silencio sepulcral y grillos cantando)  
  
Ale: ^^ que bueno, los amo a todos, nos vemos en el proximo cap  
  
Erika: bye  
  
NotaS DE LAS AUTORAS.  
  
Eri: Bueno quien no entendio deje review o email a anadeasakura@hotmail.com para hablar con ale y conmigo a erikah1991@hotmail.com  
  
Ale: compadézcanse, dejen reviews, aunque sea para decir "que porquería fue esto" 


	2. CONCURSOS Y PRIMERA RONDA

"CONCURSOS Y PRIMERA RONDA"  
  
ALE: HIIIIIIIIIII, JEJE, continuamos con esta estupidez después de dejarla por el corte de inspiración --u  
  
Eri: sera por que tu no hiciste nada de tarea.....floja ¬¬  
  
Ale: bien, esa es la otra razón, ademas que aun no la acabo, --U, como odio leer, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero lo que te ponen en la escuela es como para caernos del sueño  
  
Erika: primero agradece los escasos reviews  
  
Ale: si, es un consuelo, sinceramente pence que nadie lo leería, milmillones de gracias Anna Koyoyama e Ishisu-Magy, su apoyo es muy importante  
  
Erika: Anna, agradezco mucho tu review, con el tiempo estara mas lleno de ellos,  
  
Ale: con forme aumentes de capitulos mas gente conocera tus ideas  
  
Erika: Ishisu, si, zoe es una loser, pero asi de loser la tenemos en este fic, y en cuanto a su muerte, mmmm....mas tarde, primero la torturamos  
  
Ale: cha cha cha chan, gracias por el apoyo  
  
Erika: sip  
  
Ale: y ademas....  
  
Cb: YA PODEMOS EMPEZAR?!!?  
  
Ale: bien no te enojes..... y no me grites.... si es que quieres comer pastel  
  
Cb: pastel O  
  
Mai: hay, pero yo estoy a dieta  
  
Erika: pues aquí te amuelas pues si tienes menos de un punto (muy probable porcierto) te pondremos un castigo(pone cara diabólica) a lo mejor el perro faldero nos puede ser util  
  
Ale: Alias Weeler (si es que se escribe asi)  
  
Mai: òó se supone que el no va en esta ronda, es mas, nisiquiera concursa!!!!  
  
Erika: a la anorexica le gusta el perro  
  
Mai: nadie ha dicho eso!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Ale: pensando y a mi que me gusta mas el perro con la jaiba, ¬¬  
  
Erika: Bien el primer concurso, como ya lo ha mensionado mi prima es comer pastel   
  
Ale: Es pa´ ver quien se traga mas pasteles de los que hizo la tia cuca para la venta de año nuevo  
  
Meilin: (contando con los dedos) Pense que año nuevo ya habia pasado......FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Eri:o.0, feliz año nuevo a ti tb   
  
Ale: si, año nuevo fue hace cuatro meses ¬¬  
  
Todos: O.O!!!!!  
  
Erika: quien es la tia cuca?  
  
Ale: (tomando aire)Es la hermana de la tia del la prima de el abuelo de la sobrina de el tio de la concuña del yerno del la cuñada de la nieta del consuegro del nieto del sobrino del padre de la madre de nuestra prima kioko  
  
Eri: y se podria saber de cual año nuevo son los pasteles?  
  
Ale: eso es informacion confidencial, ademas tu y yo no vamos a comerlos, o por lo menos yo no......, YA ESTAN LISTOS LOS PASTELES!!!?  
  
¿?: (atraz del telon) grrrr NOOOO  
  
Ale: pues apurate que para eso te pago?!!!  
  
¿?: pero no me pagan  
  
Ale: LA UNICA PAGA QUE TE MERECES ES QUE SIGAS CON VIDA,  
  
¿?: (aun tras el telon) yo nunca pedi que me salvaras, prefiero mil veces ahogarme a traer puesta esta ropa y para chingar mas las cosas tener que salir al publico!!!  
  
Eri:.......aquien contrataste para arreglar los pasteles de la tia cuca? (en paz descanse)  
  
¿?: NO ME CONTRATO!!!!  
  
Eri: bien, a quien obligaste  
  
Ale: (lanzando un zapato tras el telon) pueeeeeesss.....  
  
¿?: heeey!!!! Tengan cuidado con sus mugres  
  
Ale: digamos que se estaba ahogando en un charco y mi siempre alma caritativa no podía dejarlo ahí XDD  
  
Eri: ¬¬ que descaro  
  
Mai: hey, yo reconozco esa voz en cualquier lado es....es.....  
  
Ale: con un demonio por que tardas tanto, inútil remedo de carne, intento fallido de hombre!!?  
  
Meilen: que es marika?  
  
Zoe: pues como suena no creo que le falte mucho  
  
¿?: grrrr, ya la oí, ...y tu ya no chingues (de tras del ya muchas veces mencionado telon sale el eslabón perdido con disfraz de chango)  
  
Eri: Por alguna razon ese mono se parece a joey......(mira detenidamente al ya mecionado mono) un momento, ningun chango existente en la faz de la tierra es güero!!!  
  
Mai: TuT, que le han hecho a mi cachorro?  
  
Yoh: eso es changamente posible?  
  
Zoe: que feo  
  
Meilin: feo? Yo dira horrible  
  
CB: otro compañero en este cruel y superficial mundo del sapiens sapiens  
  
Meilin: ademas esta algo viejo  
  
Ale: Joooooeey!!!! Un pastel frete a cada con cursante!!!!!!  
  
Joey: todo yo todo yo, Jounouchi has esto, perro barre aquello, no hay tiempo de descansar, no senor y alguien me lo agradese, NOOOO, aqui me tiene como su che chacha..... (mientra pone los pastelillo y continua el sermon)  
  
Zoe: nisiquiera trabaja aquí y ya se queja como empleado mal pagado  
  
Ale: mas bien como mi abuela cuando no es quincena  
  
Yoh: pretenden que nos comamos eso?!!  
  
Meilin: creo que esta vivo 0.0  
  
Cb: esto me recuerda a la nevera de mi casa, nn U (uno de esos pastelillo de tamaño mediano lucen en cada plato con una capa de chantillí que pretende inútilmente ocultar lo podridos que se encuentran y al final una cereza adorna macabramente la punta del panque que mas bien parece ciruela pasa) hogar dulce hogar  
  
Zoe: a de ser Hogera  
  
Mai: yo si que no como esto!!!!!!  
  
Eri: oye joey, sabes cual sera el castigo de mai si no gana un punto  
  
Chango...digo joey: NO Y NO ME IMPORTA....en que hiba....asi....nadie me quiere todos me odian.  
  
Ale: (cantando) mejor me como un gusanito, le quito la cabeza le saco lo de adentro y....  
  
Eri: ejem sea todos tiene su pasteles?  
  
Tyson: desafortundamente si....pero seria un desperdicio de pastel no comerlo   
  
Zoe: el de los trompitos esta ciego  
  
Ale: O SE TRAGAN LOS SAGRADOS ALIMENTOS DE LA TIA, QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE ELLA COCINO PARA USTEDES, O SE VAN AL CUARTO DE TORTURA  
  
Todos: NOOOOO  
  
Eri: Los compadezco, aguantar a esa tipa con su mono que dice cosas LOGICAS y enseña a hablar en ingles estupidamente mal, quien tenga mas de 5 años y lo aguante es un retrasado  
  
Yoh: SSIIII!!!!VAMOS A VER A DORA...VAMOS A VER A BARNEY..... te quiero yo...y tu a mi  
  
Ale: ¬¬ para ti el castigo es diferente, ya le conte a kioko de nustro plan y ana ira tambien por si pensabas fugarte  
  
YoH: ya mujer traes puñal  
  
Ale: si ya se puede, tenemos un concurso que empezar.....  
  
Erika: asi que pongan buena cara a la de tres, una, dos.......dos y medio......dos y tres cuarto (al ver que todos los concursantes tenian cara de "debemos de hacer esto?")  
  
Ale: TRES, Y QUE LA TORTURA, digo, la matanza, digo, el concurzo COMIENZEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS  
  
Mai: ¬¬ que nacada es esa, ya te pareces al té  
  
El concurso empezo....digamos que algunos (por que digo algunos?) casi todos no empezaron hasta que vieron que tenian desventaja a comparación de la brutal comida de Tyson, Chico Bestia y Zoe. Que decir que se tragaban, dudo que masticaran algo, es poco, y para quien pensaba que solo tenian que comer un pastel estan muuuuuy esquivocados, pues NO ES SIERTOOO.  
  
Tuvieron que comer uno tras otro pastel, pero algunos tuvieron inconvenientes.  
  
Ale: yoyito querido, por que no comes? Te vas a atrasar  
  
Yoh: T-T ya me llene  
  
Ale: pero si apenas lo tocaste, te pareses a alguien que conozco   
  
Eri: NO ME INSULTES!!! Ya ni yo como tan poco ¬¬  
  
Ale: de requisito es por lo menos uno, no aceptamos rechazos, el testamento de la tía indica claramente que una vez probado, no se levantara de la mesa asta haber consumido TODA la ración, de lo contrario será azotado con un látigo de púas "y cuando lleguemos a cuba para reabastecernos con la gracia de Ra recibirán otros azotes, y serán esclavos de plantaciones de azúcar para el resto de sus miserables vidas"  
  
La voz de Yami desde el armario: "PLAGIADORA DE DIOSES!!!!  
  
Yoh: Que bien, cuba  
  
Erika: imbecil ¬¬  
  
Ale: ana te ara compañía para que no te cientas tan solo   
  
Yoh: cuba ya no se ve tan bonito  
  
Eri: sabes, creo que el gen "chingativo" lo sacamos de la tia cuca, o habra sido el "torturador"??  
  
Ale: ya cometelo  
  
Yoh: no quiero  
  
Ale: joey, CINCO MAS PARA LA MESA 3  
  
Yoh: o.O que????, pero si solo era uno  
  
Ale: pues ahora te jodes  
  
Joey aun quejándose: ya no hay de cajeta así que tuve que ponerles tierra como ingrediente extra  
  
Yoh: no lo are  
  
Ale: si lo haras  
  
Erika: Plantaciones de azúcar con ana, haaaa, que romántico  
  
Yoh: Romántico la tia cuca   
  
Erika: se caso?  
  
Ale: ya trágatelos (y le estrella los pasteles en la cara)  
  
Eri: una vez escuche que el pastel de hace 50 años hacia bien al cutis- viendo a yoh desmayado en el suelo  
  
Ale: el de cien a de tener el doble efecto  
  
Dos personas pasan corriendo en frente de las conductoras  
  
Ale: adonde iran esas dos? (mai y meilin con las manos en la boca y una coloración entre azul y verde corriendo a un cuarto que tenia de inscripción WC)  
  
Baño: buuuuuoooooooooooaaaaaooooaaaauuuaaa, cof cof, buoooooaaaa  
  
Ale: les abra hecho daño algo?  
  
Erika: que hiciste para que los de salubridad aprovaran el pastel?  
  
Ale: les presente a berni  
  
Eri: O.o, bueno, por lo menos no los envenenaste  
  
Ale: mira, aquí tengo una foto, no es hermosa? (combinación de rata y conejo mutante de dos metros y medio aplastando un auto)  
  
Eri: las cosas se parecen a sus dueños  
  
Ale: si, mi hermano es todo un moustro, jiji, creo que hubiera estado mejor envenenarlos  
  
Eri: He, Ale, creo que Tyson encontro algo tuyo  
  
Ale: flofiii, yevo todo el mes buscandoite, donde se me abia metido cachorrito del cielo mi amor(la primera mascota que tuve)  
  
Tyson: que cachorro mas extraño (mirando una cosa ovalada con cuero cafe)  
  
Eri:.....creo, creo, creo que flofi murio atropellado por un lechero  
  
Ale: enrealidad, después de que lo atropello el lechero fuinmos a dar un paseo por el escusado, solo escuche cuando bolteaba como una palanca se jalo y el agua se iba y con ella mi querido perro  
  
Eri: si, ya hace como 10 años, eso significa que eso no es perro,.......CHACHA....ejem, digo JOEY ven para aca.  
  
Joey: queeeeeeeeeee?  
  
Erika: que hace un zapato en el pastel de la tia cuca?  
  
Joey: es la decoración personal de la enferma de tu prima  
  
Ale: ATENCIÓN, ESTAMAS LLEGANDO A LA FINALO DE ESTE EVENTO, TIZÓN, EL ANIMALOIDE Y UNA MARIPOSA HUMANIZADA ESTAN LUCHANDO POR GANAR EL PREMIO,...QUIERO OIR COMO LOS APOYAN!!!!!  
  
Un sujeto extraño levanta un letrero  
  
Cartel de sujeto extraño: estrangulare al que no aplauda-todos se quedan estaticos de la conmocion asi que el sujeto extraño saca otro cartel- QUE ESPERAN ESTUPIDOS PARASITOS!!!!  
  
La euforia de un gol en un partido se ace presente en el lugar-saca un terser letrero- ya era hora  
  
Ale. Me encantan por cooperativos  
  
Erika: si, solo los tienes que amenazar a muerte y lo hacen como perrito moviendo la cola.  
  
Ale: quien dice que solo el dinero da poder?  
  
Eri: ok, .........oye Ale, de que son los pasteles???  
  
Ale: No tengo idea, JOOOOEEEYY, la relacion de los pasteles!!!  
  
Joey: ches guebonas, que no pueden hacer nada por ustedes mismas?  
  
Erika: en realidad si, mmmm, pero nos gusta chingar  
  
Ale. Ademas por eso es que estas aquí, para atender a tus amas y señoras  
  
Joey: que injusto --U  
  
Erika: no entiendo, si tan injusto te parece, por que no te escapas?  
  
Joey: por que tu prima es una satánica y cuando me salvo la vida de alguna manera hiso trato con no se que demonio y de paga le tengo que servir a ella y a su familia por toda la eternidad asta que me regale un calcetín  
  
Eri: que tiene que ver un calcetín?  
  
Ale: yo no uso calcetines   
  
Joey: T-T  
  
Ale: ya dame eso- le arrebata la lista- aber, la tia cuca hiso estos pasteles con ingrdientes de suma calidad que no se encuentran en ningun sitio mas que en.....-garabateando un renglón-borraron el sitio...  
  
Erika: a mi se me hace que estaban en peligro de extinción  
  
Ale: a mi se me hace que YA ESTAN EXTINTOS, aber, tu leele que no le entiendo  
  
Erika:O.o esto parece brujería  
  
Ale: Pues lelo!!!  
  
Erika: cola de salamdra: alas de murciélago, uñas de garraparta australiana Oriental güera,.... sesos de algurametu goballozo???  
  
Ale: que es eso?  
  
Erika: ya nunca lo sabremos, se esta comiendo su medula el chico bestia  
  
El chico bestia para en seco, primero no tiene ninguna reacción, luego se comienza a ponérsele azul toda la cara  
  
Ale: mira, parece camaleón que lindo, yo quiero uno  
  
Eri: se ve mal  
  
CB: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh  
  
Ale: me da la ligera impresión que devimos decirle eso antes  
  
Eri: solo sospecho ¬¬(notese el sarcasmo)-mientras el ve al CB dando vueltas en su propio eje como un "inadapatado-retrasado-aparte estupido niño chiquito"  
  
Cb: BBBBUUUUAAAAAAAA creo que me marie U.u  
  
Eri: si me permiten decirlo de nuevo.....imbecil ¬¬  
  
Ale: guaaau, todavía conservan el triple empate, que nos traiga el chango/perro mas porciones!!!!  
  
Joey: grrrr  
  
Eri: pobre concursantes, que bueno que yo soy tu prima  
  
Joey: camarones verdes, alcon cola calba, serpiente empuada, hipo- grito, calabazas de la sierra de yucatenca  
  
Ale: un vejetal, por un momento crei que a la tia solo le gustaba la carne  
  
POMP imitancion barata del sonido que hace un saco de patatatas al tocar el pizo despues de rodar por todas las escaleras del set  
  
Ale: emmm, que fue eso? Heeeeey, pence que un quedaban tres concursantes.....  
  
Eri:dime quien falta por que estoy ocupada (viendo la tele)Hey mira, estamos en la televisión (viendo su propia espalda proyectada un sin fin de veces en el fondo de la tele) que pelo mas extraño tiene esa chica  
  
Tyson: eff chiff pof beffftia !  
  
Zoe: ijwfehkfiu- muy ocupada comiendo como troglodita  
  
CB en el piso:   
  
Ale: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CABALLOS Y SERVILLETAS, ANIMES Y CARTOONS,.... ah y erika..... TENESMOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTENTES GANADORES DE LA PRIMERA RONDA DE ESTE CONCURSO, Y EN LA RECTA FINAL HOMBRES CONTRA MUJERES, DIGIMON CONTRA BLEYBLADE, MARIPOSA CONTRA TIZÓN  
  
Tyson: cof, au cof cof, (apenas y puede ablar) au...aahhh--- ayuda...(respirando con mucha dificultad)  
  
Ale: o.O creo que se nos esta muriendo- dándole palmaditas en la espalda  
  
Tyson: .....ha....a...- tirando desesperadadamente todo de la mesa en un inútil intento por respirar  
  
Ale: AUCH!!!...estupido fijate- un plato cae al pie descalso de ale- O.o, creo saber lo que le pasa  
  
Erika: aber watson di lo que le pasa  
  
Ale: INTENTO FALLIDO DE SER HUMANO CRUSA DE CANINO CON CHANGO  
  
Erika: joey ahí te hablan  
  
Ale: por que no quitaste el zapato del pastel del concurzante? ¬¬  
  
Joey: tenia que quitarlo? U  
  
Eri: evade la realidad  
  
Ale: ¬¬ tu que crees?  
  
Eri: como que yo que creo?  
  
Ale: no te hablo a ti, le hablo a otro animal  
  
Eri: animal el chico bestia  
  
Ale: bueno ese tambien  
  
Cb: y a mucha honra  
  
Joey tratando de escabullirce  
  
Ale: no creas que te as salvado Jonouchi Alfonso alberto Wheeler!!!! ....Quiero una explicación y la quiero AHORAA- con la ultima palabra alza los brazos sin cuidado y le pega en el estomago a Tyson haciendo que el zapato salga volando como proyectil y da justo en la cabeza de un recien recuperado chico verde, asi los dos caen al suelo, Tyson por que Ale le saco el aire con tremendo brazazo y el otro por la contusión cerebral que le causo el zapatazo.  
  
Eri: U.u sabia que teniamos que contratar el seguro a daños cerebrales.....no....ya estaria mas que gastado.  
  
Ale: o.O, creo que hay un empate  
  
Eri: Wuuii!!!ya se de que me sirvio ver los primeros capi de Drangon ball  
  
Ale:¿?  
  
Eri: el que primero se pare y diga PASTEL DE QUESO (se escucha un publico confundido)Que?, estoy pensando ahora en pastel de queso.Bueno como sea, el que diga pastel de queso gana este concurso.  
  
Tyson y Cb:   
  
Ale: no parecen estar en condiciones....mmm....abra que motivarlos, mj mj, DESPIERTEN PEDAZOS DE INÚTILES!!!!  
  
Joey: me hablaban?  
  
Ale: le hablo a OTROS inútiles  
  
Eri: ale me prestas tu calcetin???  
  
Ale: tendran que ser los que me puse TODA la semana pasada, por que hoy traigo guaraches  
  
Eri: (con mascara) no te preocupes, estoy preparada  
  
Ale y eri se preparan para ponerle cada una el calcetín en la naris a los finalistas  
  
Ale: oye, que aremos si los matamos?  
  
Eri: llamar a gallosos  
  
Ale: auhh, supongo  
  
Alfin se decidieron para ponerles los calcetines a cada uno, por alguna extraña razon todo el set queda en silencio, supongo que por la emocion...  
  
Cartel del tipo etraño: el que hable se va al pozo de cocodrilos  
  
....no habian los calcetines tocado a los concursantes cuando CB reacciono.  
  
CB: AAAAHHHHH.....pomp...- se vuelbe a desmayar  
  
Ale: que fiasco  
  
¿?: DONDE HAY PASTEL DE QUESO, LO ESTOY OLIENDO DESDE AQUÍ.  
  
Eri: quien hablo!!!? TENGO UN CALCETÍN Y NO DUDARE EN USARLO.  
  
Tyson: se que lo estan escondiendo en algun   
  
Ale:.............o.o.......-sin parpadear- O.O....-sin parpadea aun- .........0.0............-- hay, ya me lloraron los ojos.....inaudito TENEMOS UN GANADOR  
  
Tyson: donde??  
  
Ale: Inu...  
  
Eri: Eres tu!!!!inútil....a no....imbecil  
  
Ale ha sucedido...los ganadores del primer concurso soooooonnnnn: Tyson y la mamflora!!!  
  
Zoe: siiiiiiiii  
  
El public aplaude  
  
Eri: que raro, ese sujeto que contratamos no tiene ningun letrero  
  
Ale: es que estan deacuerdo con lo de manflora  
  
Tyson: mi estomagoT-T  
  
Eri: no te preocupes, tienes tres capitulos para recuperarte  
  
Ale viendo fijamente los cinco sentavos: .....mmmmm......mmmmmm.............................mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Eri: ...oye....que haces....?  
  
Ale: que que que...que estoy haciendo?  
  
Eri: no se... que esta aciendo?  
  
Ale: que estoy haciendo?  
  
Eri: POR ESO...QUE- ESTAS-HACIENDO.....?  
  
ALE: haciendo?....-viendo denuevo la moneda en su mano....- aaah haciendo  
  
Caida anime general  
  
Ale: ....nnU... eso...ha...solo me preguntaba quien se quedara con el premio de los cinco sentavos?  
  
Eri: no se... has lo que quieras, si quieres quedateno  
  
Ale: y yo para que quiero cienco sentabos  
  
Eri: para chamoy o bolitochas....o iuna gomita  
  
Ale: pero no quiero dulces  
  
Eri: entonces regalalos, has lo que quieras, no se... lo que quieras  
  
Ale: ok...lo tiro-ale abienta por su hombro derecho la moneda  
  
De repente la multitud se alborota y todo el publico se lanza por los cinco sentavos  
  
Cartel del tipo extraño: todo por cinco sentavos  
  
Ale: es lo que hice  
  
Eri: eso sono ha Yoh  
  
Ale: o.O Yoh.............  
  
Eri: si, igual de estupido  
  
Ale: haaaaaaa, YOH, LO OLVIDAMOS ABANDONADO DEBAJO DE LA MESA- se mete bajo la mesa para "rescatarlo"  
  
Eri: --U que onda?....bueno bueno bueno....ya con este anuncio terminamos la primera ronda!!! Gracias todos ustedes, y pongan su cooperación para los niños con problemas cerebrales, (traducción, ale)  
  
Ale: YOOOOOH  
  
Eri: hasta la proxima y mientreas tanto, JOOOOEY, PREPARA TODO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CONCURSO  
  
Joey: mmmmhh, nadie me respetsa 


End file.
